Class of 2006 at PCH
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Class project 'The Family Way' Students are coupled and given a pretend baby to raise for three months and trust me thing go ways you never would've guessed


Senior Class of 2006 at PCH

Luck Spencer Teacher  
Laura Spencer Teacher

Patrick Drake  
Robin Scorpio  
Nikolas Cassadine  
Emily Quartermaine  
Lucky Spencer  
Elizabeth Webber  
Jason Morgan  
Sam McCall  
Sonny Corinthos  
Reese Marshall  
Jax Jacks  
Carly Benson  
AJ Quartermaine  
Courtney Matthews  
Alexis Davis  
Ric Lansing

Luke Spencer's senior class is made up of six students. For the most part his class stands out above all seven senior classes. Mainly because these sixteen have problems with authority. However Luke has managed to earn their respect and they listen to him. Winter break just got over and with a new semester of school comes there new project. 'The Family Way'

"All right sit." Luke said.  
All looked at him and then sat at their prospective desk.  
"Ok, look here we are another year and well more school. This semesters assignment is 'The Family Way.' I am going to pair you up and you are going to get a baby and a book like this. Inside is everything you need to know. This project will last three months with weekly updates. At the end you baby most be alive and well cared for." he said holding the doll up by the leg. "Joining us this semester is Mrs. Spencer. She will be a mediator if need be and she will help if you want her too."  
"Good morning." Laura said.  
"Good morning Mrs. Spencer." They all said.  
"Ok, so for coupling. Sonny who do you want to be with?" Luke asked.  
"Reese." Sonny said.  
"Not fair." Ric yelled.  
"Cram it." Luke said.  
"Miss Marshall, Mr. Corinthos if you please come up here."  
Reese got up and walked up with Sonny who put his hand on the small of her back knowing Ric was watching.  
"Ok, so you will were these." Laura said handing them each rings. "I know silly, but this is a project to show you want life could be like."  
"No, give it here." Sonny said. "I am supposed to do that."  
Reese handed her the ring and he slide it on her finger. Reese did the same to his ring.  
"Now for the sex of your child." Luke said holding out a hat.  
"You choose." Sonny said and Reese reached in and picked out a girl.  
"Girl." Reese said.  
"Ok, well you can choose a name later, here is your baby and your booklet." Laura said.  
"Thank you." Reese said taking the child.  
"Also inside you will see a budget for clothes, food and things like that. Each week I will pass out more money as you do your pretend job." Luke said. "If you send outside money that is on you."  
"The store shop will have clothes and things there. Reese, Sonny since you have your daughter why don't you walk down."  
"Yes ma'am." Reese said.

Luke called Jason next. Reese and Sonny were walking out of the classroom.  
"So what do you want to name this little one?" Sonny asked.  
"I don't know. Should we name her after your mom. Should we call her Adella and nickname her Adie."  
"That is sweet." Sonny said.  
Ric glared at them.  
"What if we name her after you mom. I know you miss her. What about Cattie."  
Ric said Reese's eyes water.  
"I like that." Reese said. "How about Cattie Adella Corinthos?"  
"Ok." Sonny said wrapping his arm around her and they made their way out the door and down the hall."

Jason choose Sam and they had a girl too. They fallowed Sonny and Reese out the door.  
"Ok, Patrick, who do you want." Luke asked.  
Patrick scanned the room. Almost every girl was starring at him.  
"I choose Robin Scorpio only if she will have me?" Patrick said.  
"Miss Scorpio." Luke said.  
"I will take Patrick." Robin said. "But you're choosing the sex of our baby."  
"Done." Patrick said taking her hand and leading her up to Luke and Laura where they exchanged rings. Patrick stuck his hand in the cap and pulled out Boy.  
"Boy." Patrick said.  
"Good, he'll look like his daddy." Robin said taking the baby from Laura.  
They fallowed Sam and Jason out the door to the store shop.  
"So what do we name our child?" Patrick asked.  
"We he needs a strong name. How about Robert Noah Drake."  
"Robbie for short." Patrick said.  
"Yep." Robin said.  
"Perfect. Mrs. Drake." Patrick said winking at her.

They reached the shop and found Reese and Sam looking at clothes well the boys watched.  
"Lila would look so cute in this." Sam said. "Jason what do you think. It has Roses and your grandma loves them."  
"Yeah, roses cute." Jason said.  
Sam smiled and went back to getting things for the baby.  
"So our budget is one hundred a month for clothes." Robin said looking at the back of the envelope."  
"Get whatever you want." Patrick said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Robbie needs the best and besides all the money from this store goes to the Senior vacation and who knows maybe we will get Mexico after all."  
"I agree." Sonny said. "But maybe Porto Rico."  
"Anything away from Port Charles." Jason said.  
Robin busied herself with the girls and soon that each had a diaper bag full of clothes and other baby things.  
They made their way back down to class and other left.  
Nikolas was with Emily and they had a son and named him Spencer. Lucky was with Elizabeth and they had a girl and named her Eliza. Jax was paired with Carly after she refused to go with AJ but Jax liked being with her. They had a son and named him John.  
AJ after Carly rejected her choose Courtney and knew Sonny would kill him if her hurt her or their pretend daughter Macy. Ric was stuck with Alexis ad they had a girl and named her Molly.  
"Mr. Spencer can we move desk so we can easily partner." Sonny said.  
"Yes, please move so you can work closer." Luke said.  
They moved to sit closer together and Laura came over.  
"Ok, I need a name for this little one?" She said to Sonny sand Reese.  
"Cattie Adella Corinthos." Reese said.  
"Ok, Sam, Jason your daughter?"  
"Lila Rose Morgan." Sam said.  
"Very well and Patrick, Robin your son?"  
"Robert Noah Drake." Robin said.  
"All family names. I like that." Laura said. "In you packets are forms to fill out and get back to me. So why don't you start on them?"  
"Ok." Everyone said and went to work. They moved their desk closer and got to work. More students came back and went to work like they did after Laura took their baby's name and the moved their desk.  
Ric was all red faced at how close Sonny and Reese were and she kept laughing and it ticked him off more. Several girls looks longingly at Patrick but they knew his heart belonged to Robin for real.

How will this story unfold. Stay tuned.


End file.
